Fallen
by DistrictHufflepuff
Summary: Teddy Lupin is in his 7th year at Hogwarts alongside his childhood best friend Victoire Weasley in her 6th. This story follows the duo as they begin to discover maybe is there is more between the two of them than just friendship. Could this be their most interesting year at Hogwarts yet?


Hey guys! This is my second Harry potter fanfiction, the first didn't go down to well so I thought I would try something completely different!  
I love Victoire and Teddy and well thought let's write about these guys! First chapter is a bit shorter as I wanted to leave it at a nice point!

Anyway please let me know what you think in a review, I'll love you forever If you do!

**2nd August 2016:**

"Teddy... I'm cold."

"What do you expect? We are in Romanian mountains not Spain!"

"Teddy... My feet hurt."

"Victoire. Weasley. The campsite isn't far now, please stop whining!"

I smirk at his annoyance, Teddy's typically light blue hair had gone a shade of red, sticking out amongst the dull mountainous landscape.

I sigh, my feet really were starting to ache.  
Grumbling I say, "This really is the last time we let Uncle Charlie tell us hiking like muggles is a good idea,"

Teddy laughs before nodding his head in agreement, "well at least we get to see the dragons tomorrow!"

Uncle Charlie had let Teddy and I visit the dragon sanctuary in Romania for a week, getting some hands on experience out in the field. This included camping, hiking & tending to the magical beasts.

Thankfully the forested path began to clear, giving way to a clearing where a large tent was situated in the centre. The tent had some smoke puffing out of the small chimney, meaning Charlie had beaten us to it.

I finish off the hike with a light jog before bursting into the tent, a warm log burner kicked out the heat and instantly I forgot about the snow topped mountains outside.  
"There's my favourite niece and nephew!"

Charlie had just appeared from one of the many side rooms, his skin was scarred and weathered but that's just a result of working with such dangerous beasts.  
Before I was able to greet him in return I was interrupted by a deafening roar.

"That sounded very close..." Teddy said nervously, eyeing up the tent entrance.  
I smacked him playfully, "don't be such a wimp Teddy, there wouldn't be anything so close-by would there Uncle Charlie?"

Turning to look at my long haired uncle wasn't reassuring, wand in hand he replied, "Well, there shouldn't be anyway... But it doesn't hurt to investigate!"

I groaned audibly as Charlie left the tent, followed by Teddy who seemed to have recovered from the initial shock. Drawing my wand I step out into the fresh cool air too.

However, instantly I stop in my tracks. Staring at the three of us curiously was an enormous Hungarian Horntail dragon, at least the size of the Knight Bus.  
"Please tell me that isn't real Uncle Charlie..." I whisper, my confidence faulting slightly.

Charlie replies through the edge of his mouth, "I wish it wasn't kiddo but it is!"

"What the hell do we do?" Asked Teddy who was now a suspicious shade of green.

"On the count of three, we shoot a conjunctivitis curse and run for it into the forest behind the tent okay?"

I nod, the curse was simple but avoiding dragon fire wasn't so much so.

"One...Two...THREE!"

I cast the curse wordlessly, simultaneously with the others. The dragon roars in discomfort before beginning to trample around blindly.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I EVER COME TO ROMANIA CHARLIE!" I shout manically as I sprint for the forest.

"Expecto Patronum!"  
Charlie's patronus turned out ironically to be nothing other than a dragon.  
"Guys we've got a horntail over by the west mountain campsite, female and very angry!"

The patronus disappears and I feel some relief knowing help would be on it's way.  
I feel a surge of heat approaching from behind rapidly, looking over my shoulder I see the fireball flying towards me.

"Mierde" I shout jumping aside so it could collide with a nearby tree rather than my back.

"Victoire!" Cries Teddy, "Are you okay?"  
I hop back up before sending a stinging curse at the dragons underside in anger.  
Bill seemingly was sending an endless flurry of stunning spells in the dragon's direction.

"Backup should be on its way you two just hang on in there!"  
I grit my teeth but hold my wand pointedly in the Horntail's dragon.

"What in Godric's name is a Hungarian Horntail doing in Romania?" Shouts Teddy sceptically.  
The dragon almost purposefully sent another jet of fire in Teddy's direction which he was able to shield himself from behind a large rock.

"Avis!" I cry conjuring a flock of yellow canaries with sharp beaks. Transfiguration was always my speciality, "Oppugno!" Following the incantation the birds flew rapidly in the dragons direction and started pecking at it's eyes determinedly.

"Nice one Victoire!" Shouts Bill almost with a sense of pride in his voice.  
If possible the huge beast was even more enraged, a mixture of conjunctivitis curses and a pecking to the eyes left it stumbling blindly.

"Viccy! Watch out for it's tail!"

Only then do I notice the large spiked tail flying towards me. It was too late however, I brace myself for the inevitable pain before being tackled aside by someone and smacking my head on something rigid the way down.

My vision was blurred, I managed to make out some blue floating in front of me & lots of colours flying around before blacking out completely.


End file.
